


Steampunk au

by soaped_up_yogs



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaped_up_yogs/pseuds/soaped_up_yogs
Summary: Rythian's on the run from the cult who raised him.Where will he end up? And will he find real friends, Who will protect him till the end?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Escape

He heard whispers, something big had happened in another city. An attack. Had that been… from The End? He tried to shake the feeling that the place he’d come from might have been behind the attack. They’d kept him mostly in the dark about that kind of stuff… The feeling wouldn’t go away.

There were also whispers of monsters in the streets, and Rythian's feeling became stronger and stronger. He just  _ knew  _ that had been them, his ex family, they’d begun their attacks.

Rythian had been looking for a bar that would hire him. He didn't know how to do many things, but he could wait and set tables. He’d done it as a child to help the compound bring in money, before they had found better ways of earning cash. And before they decided he was “too important” to do such measly work.

He got lucky, he thought, as he found a bar with a sign out front. “ _ NOW HIRING, INQUIRE INSIDE” _ . The Bar was near the port, probably got plenty of customers from the traveling ship hands, ready to eat a meal not packaged and have a fresh beer. He grabbed the sign and headed inside.

As Rythain entered the restaurant, and instantly felt uneasy. There was something about the people here, and they eyed Rythian suspiciously and left him with a nervous pit in his gut.

He approached the bar and held the sign out to the bartender.

“I’m here for the job, if it’s available.”

“I’m sure you are.” He snorted, looking Rythian up and down. Rythian's unease turned into insecurity. He looked away and felt his face get hot. He probably looked homeless, considering he was. He tugged on his scarf, making sure it covered his mouth, he knew they may have him remove it for work, but he felt safer behind it.

“Come with me, then.” The bartend said, turning around and heading into the backroom.

Rythian cautiously followed, happy to escape the eyes of the bar.

A man was sitting at a desk, surrounded by papers.

“Yes?” He asked, already sounding slightly annoyed.

“Sir, this man wishes to work for you.” The bartend said, gesturing to Rythian.

“Alright, sit, what’s your name?” The man waved off the bartend, who closed the door behind him. Leaving Rythian feeling trapped, alone, with the man at the desk. He set down his pen and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“Rythian, sir.” Rythian says carefully.

“Well, Rythian. What’s up with the scarf over the face?” 

“Oh, uh.” Rythian pulls down his scarf, showing the healed over scars.

“I see. Well, do you have any experience?”

“Waiting tables?” Rythian asks, and when the man nods, he nods too. “Yes. I've waited tables before. For two years.”

“Why did you leave your last job?”  
“Oh, ah, family matters.” Rythian lied. The man gave him a inquisitive look, but did not push the answer.

“Look, Rythian.” The man leans forward on his desk. “You seem like an alright person. This is not the right place for you.” Rythian stood up, pulling his scarf over his mouth again.

“Okay, okay. Thank you.”

As he hurriedly left the backroom, he walked into a small crowd of large men, he felt his heart sink.

“Excuse me, I was just leaving.” He said gently, trying to sneak around them. One held out an arm, stopping him.

“Uh huh, were you?” One of them sneered.

They grabbed him.

  
  


Rythian groaned as the man hit him in the stomach

He wouldn't fight back. Maybe they’d do him a favor and kill him.   
At least, he thought they did, when suddenly everything went dark.

  
  
  


Rythian slowly cracked open his eyes, and started coughing at the smell that permeated his nose. His hands were wet, muddy. He couldn't touch his face to wipe his eyes or hold his nose.

He shook his head as he sat up, a dog started barking right next to him, making him flinch.

There was a big dog on a chain nearly a foot away from him, just out of reach of biting him. Rythian scrambled away from the dog, and nearly backed into a second. There were only the two, thankfully, rythian thought as he ran away from them, stumbling and nearly tripping over his heavy legs. He was muddy and felt gross, he had no clue how he’d been out as long as he was. Maybe the pounding in his skull was the answer to that.

He washed up a bit at an outdoor hose before heading back for the boardwalk.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard whispers, something big had happened in another city. An attack. Had that been… from The End? He tried to shake the feeling that the place he’d come from might have been behind the attack. They’d kept him mostly in the dark about that kind of stuff… The feeling wouldn’t go away.

There were also whispers of monsters in the streets, and Rythian's feeling became stronger and stronger. He just  _ knew  _ that had been them, his ex family, they’d begun their attacks.

Rythian had been looking for a bar that would hire him. He didn't know how to do many things, but he could wait and set tables. He’d done it as a child to help the compound bring in money, before they had found better ways of earning cash. And before they decided he was “too important” to do such measly work.

He got lucky, he thought, as he found a bar with a sign out front. “ _ NOW HIRING, INQUIRE INSIDE” _ . The Bar was near the port, probably got plenty of customers from the traveling ship hands, ready to eat a meal not packaged and have a fresh beer. He grabbed the sign and headed inside.

As Rythain entered the restaurant, and instantly felt uneasy. There was something about the people here, and they eyed Rythian suspiciously and left him with a nervous pit in his gut.

He approached the bar and held the sign out to the bartender.

“I’m here for the job, if it’s available.”

“I’m sure you are.” He snorted, looking Rythian up and down. Rythian's unease turned into insecurity. He looked away and felt his face get hot. He probably looked homeless, considering he was. He tugged on his scarf, making sure it covered his mouth, he knew they may have him remove it for work, but he felt safer behind it.

“Come with me, then.” The bartend said, turning around and heading into the backroom.

Rythian cautiously followed, happy to escape the eyes of the bar.

A man was sitting at a desk, surrounded by papers.

“Yes?” He asked, already sounding slightly annoyed.

“Sir, this man wishes to work for you.” The bartend said, gesturing to Rythian.

“Alright, sit, what’s your name?” The man waved off the bartend, who closed the door behind him. Leaving Rythian feeling trapped, alone, with the man at the desk. He set down his pen and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“Rythian, sir.” Rythian says carefully.

“Well, Rythian. What’s up with the scarf over the face?” 

“Oh, uh.” Rythian pulls down his scarf, showing the healed over scars.

“I see. Well, do you have any experience?”

“Waiting tables?” Rythian asks, and when the man nods, he nods too. “Yes. I've waited tables before. For two years.”

“Why did you leave your last job?”  
“Oh, ah, family matters.” Rythian lied. The man gave him a inquisitive look, but did not push the answer.

“Look, Rythian.” The man leans forward on his desk. “You seem like an alright person. This is not the right place for you.” Rythian stood up, pulling his scarf over his mouth again.

“Okay, okay. Thank you.”

As he hurriedly left the backroom, he walked into a small crowd of large men, he felt his heart sink.

“Excuse me, I was just leaving.” He said gently, trying to sneak around them. One held out an arm, stopping him.

“Uh huh, were you?” One of them sneered.

They grabbed him.

  
  


Rythian groaned as the man hit him in the stomach

He wouldn't fight back. Maybe they’d do him a favor and kill him.   
At least, he thought they did, when suddenly everything went dark.

  
  
  


Rythian slowly cracked open his eyes, and started coughing at the smell that permeated his nose. His hands were wet, muddy. He couldn't touch his face to wipe his eyes or hold his nose.

He shook his head as he sat up, a dog started barking right next to him, making him flinch.

There was a big dog on a chain nearly a foot away from him, just out of reach of biting him. Rythian scrambled away from the dog, and nearly backed into a second. There were only the two, thankfully, rythian thought as he ran away from them, stumbling and nearly tripping over his heavy legs. He was muddy and felt gross, he had no clue how he’d been out as long as he was. Maybe the pounding in his skull was the answer to that.

He washed up a bit at an outdoor hose, probably used to fill the dogs water tins before heading back for the boardwalk.


	3. Chapter 3

As he walked along the boardwalk he shivered, wet mud caked his clothes . Looking up he noticed one of the boats had smoke coming from its stack, signalling it would be moving soon. Going somewhere new, delivering goods and people to another place far away from this shitty place.

Rythian realized right then that he had his out of the city.

Fuck, he couldn’t miss that boat.   


Rythian sprinted down the dock, nearly tripping several times over his dirty and torn clothes.

This was his easiest chance out. He had to take it when it was in his grasp. 

He spotted one of the ladders on the end of the doc, it went right past a window on it’s way to the deck.

The boat's horn sounded just as Rything grabbed the first rung, the boat began moving, pulling his upper body away from the boardwalk.

Rythian took a deep breath and made the second most important decision in his life and climbed into the side of the boat. This was it. He was going wherever this boat went, leaving the only city he knew forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, future chapters will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up suddenly as someone shook him. His head pounding and his stomach churning, he shot up in slow motion, the world slowly coming into focus as Rythian locked eyes with the man who’d found him.

“Hey.” he gruffs, startling Rythian. He shoots back, terrified, drawing his Blade of Destruction.

“Easy, Easy.” The man says in his deep, soft voice. He’s holding his hands up and stepping away.

“What are you going to do to me?” Rythian asked.

“I… Nothing.” He gives him a small smile. “Relax, stowaway.” Rythian almost relaxed. Almost.

“My name’s Tom, what’s yours, Stowaway?”

“...Rythian.” 

“Well, Rythian. I’ll let you know we’re a few days out from the city, and that there’s no turning back. You’re stuck with us till we arrive at our destination.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Rythian says with a shaky sigh. Tom raises an eyebrow.  
“And how do you expect to care for yourself down here?” He asks.  
“I-” Rythian started, but Tom held out a hand and pulled out a watch from his front pocket, checking it.

“I need to report back on deck- Don't worry, I'll keep you a secret.” 

“I don't believe you.” Rythian replies flatly.

“Well, do you have much of a choice?” Tom asks, turning away slightly, and Rythian takes a chance. Rythian draws and goes to swing his sword, but another sword clangs against his, throwing him off balance. He stumbled, smacking into one of the crates. God he was so dizzy, and he shouldn't of gotten up so fast. He groaned.

“You’re not the only one with a sword. Look, I don't want to hurt you. I genuinely want to help you.”

“I’ve… never been on a boat before.” Rythian admitted, gently touching his churning stomach.

“That’s okay. Just be careful down here. Everything should be tied down right, but you never know.” Tom reached out to him, but did not touch the hunched over man.

“I’ll bring you something to eat, and something to help with your stomach. Rythian laid back down, he was shaking and sweating, somewhat worried he was going to be sick. He managed to keep it down, though.

Tom returned, like he said he would, with a tray of food and a water bottle.

“I feel kinda sick.” Rythian admitted when Tom handed him the tray.

“Yeah you’re probably sea sick. I wouldn't be surprised, if what you told me was the truth.”

Rythian noticed a box under Tom’s arm, and gave him a raised eyebrow look.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, well uh, it’s a med kit.” Tom said gently. “I noticed you had a fresh cut on your eyebrow, and you have a bit of a black eye, I was hoping you’d let me clean up your injuries and patch them up. And it’s got meds to help with seasickness and pain killers.”

Rythian nods, and realizes Tom is going to have to look at him more, and maybe even  _ touch _ him. Rythian looked away nervously.

“Here, take these first, sit up slowly so you don't make yourself anymore sick.” Tom said as he popped open the kit, taking out a couple of pill bottles and unscrewing them, handing them to rythian.

“Rythian took them as they were given to him, barely thinking about the possible consequences of taking drugs from a stranger.

Why on earth did he trust this man? No one knew Rythian was there, he could do anything he wanted to him.

But Tom had been nice from the moment he’d seen Rythian, offering him help, bringing him food, and saying he’d help patch up the injuries he’d gotten from the bar fight. He chose to be carefully trusting of Tom, he’d let him help him.

Rythian hesitated before taking off his scarf. Tom didn’t seem to show any visible reaction to the scars on his cheeks, and Rythian wasn't sure if he should feel comfortable or more nervous with his eyes on him.

He let Tom disinfect the cut on hip brow and lip. 

“It doesn't look like any of it needs stitches, do you have any more cuts?”

“It’s mostly bruises.” Tom made a tight face for a moment, before returning to a blank expression.

“Do you.. Want to tell me what happened?

“It was just a bar fight.” Rythian replied flatly. Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I need to get back to work. I’ll be back later with another meal for you, just relax and let the meds settle your stomach.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rythian sat in the bowels of the ship with his eyes closed, silently listening to the sound of the waves crash against this ship. A sound he’d long grown accustomed to, and almost found it comforting now. It was better than the sounds of the city, the constant sound of tech clanging and voices. Rythian was actually a little surprised at how much he’d grown to love the sound of water and the roar of the boats engine.   
He had started to feel lonely during the endless hours he spent alone, he started getting almost excited when Tom came around with food. And began feeling disappointed when Tom didn't have time to stay and eat with him.

He stood up and stretched, preparing to jog around again to keep himself from going into atrophy. When his feet hit the metal he heard footsteps quickly making their way between cargo.

Shit.

He quickly climbed on top of the shipping crates, all the way to the top of a three stack. He crochet on the edge and stared down in the dark, assumedly out of sight from anyone passing by below.

Whoever it was moved quickly, not even really looking with their flashlight. Rythian knew it wasn't Tom, the footsteps were nothing like how Tom walked. He didn't think he’d be as lucky with this person helping him hide as Tom was, so he scooted back to the center to stay as hidden as possible. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of footsteps as they got closer and closer.

His heart thundered in his chest, it ached from fear. Fear of being discovered, of losing his only chance to be free. If he got arrested for trespassing he’d be just as miserable as he was in the compound.

They never stopped, just kept walking. As they got farther, Rythian wondered what they were doing. Tom had told him that he’d taken over the job of doing checks in the cargo hold. So why would anyone else be down there?

He hoped they wouldn’t be back.

\---

Tom whistled as he walked between the crates, mostly to let Rythian know of his presence. Rythian hopped off the crate he’d been resting on, coming into the light of Tom's torch slowly.

“Okay, so I've brought you a gift.” Tom held out a key to him. “It’s a key to the kitchen. I’m trusting you a lot by giving you this, but I cant keep coming down here with meals. It’ll look suspicious.” He laughed nervously.

“Oh I…” Rythian hesitated before taking the key. “Thank you.” He hoped his disappointment wasn’t too obvious. He really did enjoy Tom's company.  
“Try to only come out at night.” Tom said in a slightly dry tone.

“I… of course. I’ll be sneaky.”

\---

Rythian was hungry for the first time since Tom had brought him a key. He’d explored the ship a little bit and had found what was the cafeteria a few floors above the cargo bay. He tried the key on the door that was conveniently labeled ‘kitchen’. And it worked. He snuck through the dark into the kitchen, silently stepping on the metal floors. He’d long gotten good at sneaking through the ship.   
He went for the fridge first, craving some kind of fruit or vegetable.

Inside the fridge he found fruit neatly stacked together. He didnt know the name of the fruit, but he did recognize it from meals Tom had brought him.

He shoved the fruit into his mouth.

Rythian gathered two or three meals worth of food from the kitchen, shoving them into the emptied sack.

“Uhm, what the fuck are you doing?” A voice suddenly asked, causing Rythian to jump out of his skin.

“Wh-what?” Rythian's voice cracked, whipping around and reaching for his blade. He didn't have it on him. Fuck.

He was so, so fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

“Who- who are you?” the man shouted in confusion. Rythian reached for his sword, but flinched when there was nothing there. Right, he didn't want to hurt Tom's crew mates. He didn’t think he’d get caught this easy, he’d been so sure that people weren't around.

“I-” Rythian tried to speak but froze up when the man drew a gun.

“You are under arrest.”

“No, wait, please! Please, call Tom, he knows I'm here, please don't shoot me.” Rythian put his hands up in front of himself and stepped back  
“I won't shoot you, but you will come with me.” The man warned, gesturing with his gun. Rythian wished he could run, but he was trapped in the room, between a wall and a man with a gun.  
Rythian complied, slowly exiting and allowing the man to gently shove him forwards. Rythian considered giving him the key but he didn’t want to get Tom in trouble for giving him the keys- he could let the man think he got in on his own, maybe.

Rythian walked silently in front of him, following each of his orders as he told him which way to go. His hands were shaking, he was holding his wrists trying to not let his fear show.   
He could fight this man, risk getting shot, risk hurting him, risk pissing off Tom- he was so fucked.  


He was led back into the basement, to a room he’d never seen. There were several cells in the room and it sent shivers up Rythian's back. How often did they have prisoners?

The man closed the door, rattling it to check to make sure it was locked. 

Rythian waited in silence for a while, feeling sicker and sicker. As the man paced outside the cell. Finally, he spoke.

“What does Tom look like?” The man with the gun suddenly asked.

“I… He’s tall, with a beard? And glasses.” Rythian was surprised at the question and stuttered out his answer. 

Way to be confident and sure of yourself, Rythian.

  
  


Rythian waited in the dark for a while, picking at his wrist wraps and fiddling with the key. He did eventually try the key on the cell lock, but it didn’t work. He was brimming with anxiety, terrified what was going to happen to him. What if they kept him in the cell for the rest of their journey?   
  


Finally, the man returned, Tom following behind him. Cutting through Rythian's nervousness.

“Tom!” Rythian said in relief, standing up quickly.

“Rythian.” Tom said gently.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long did you think he’d be hidden?” The man who’d put him in the cell demanded after the door closed behind Tom.

“Look, Lewis, maybe I wasn't thinking. I just saw someone in need and- I don't know.”

“You should have told me, atleast.” The man, Lewis, sounded angry. But his voice was more disappointed.  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Where has he been staying, even?”  
“In the cargo.” 

Lewis let out a deep sigh, grabbing the bridge of his nose.

“I know, I’m sorry. You’re right.” Tom glanced at Rythian. “I should of told you.” 

Rythian felt a strange tightness in his chest. Tom had protected him, not told Lewis, who Rythian assumed was the captain based off his uniform. Rythian placed his hands on the cell. Lewis glanced at Rythian, sighing again as he pulled out a ring of keys.

“I’m not comfortable keeping him down there, it’s simply not safe. Tom, figure out how to tell everyone he’s here before the end of the week.” Lewis tossed the keys at Toms chest, who fumbled and caught them. 

“Yes, Lewis.” Tom said as he stared at the keys, thumbing through them to get the one for the cell Rythian was in. Lewis turned and stormed off. 

Tom placed the key in the lock and released Rythian. 

“Sorry, Rythian.”

“It’s okay, thank you.” Rythian replied softly, rubbing his neck. “What are- What’s going to happen to me?”

“Lewis said you can stay in one of our empty bunks. And if you behave you can stay aboard until we get to our destination.” Tom explained.  
“Thank you, again.” Rythian repeated.

“It’s really no problem.” Tom led Rythian back down to the cargo. “You’ll only have to sleep down here one more night, tomorrow we’ll have that bunk ready for you. And… I’ll introduce you to everybody in a meeting.”

“Will they be mad?”

“At you?” Tom hesitated, looking away. “Maybe. They won’t do anything to you, if that’s what you’re worried about. As i said, as long as you behave we’ll treat you alright. You might have to take up a job or two to help keep everybody happy.”

“I can do that.” If Rythian was honest, he’d be happy to be out of the cargo and on a real bed. It got cold and the best cushioning he had was an old jacket.


End file.
